JEAN X MARCO- YOU KNOW, I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL LOVE YOU
by Marco Bodt64
Summary: Jean and Marco go on a date. They realize they both love each other with a burning passion, and then have some adult fun! (Fluff, smut) (Sorry the formatting is weird... First time using this site and it's confusing for me xD)


"Jean!" A soft voice called from a cabin as Jean k walked by.

"Oh! Hello, Marco," The two-colored hair man smiled and looked over to where the slightly taller man, Marco was standing.

" I heard your birthday is today." The freckled dark haired brunette said with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice. " I wish you would've said something about it sooner... I didn't know, so I couldn't get you a proper present. "

"Well... Sorry. I don't like to make a big deal out of my birthday."

" That's right... You were never one to really enjoy celebrations about getting older," Marco folded his arms as he spoke quietly.

"You don't have to give me anything. I really could give a damn about my birthday. How about we just hang out later?"

"Just the two of us?" Marco's words seemed hopeful in a strange way. Jean caught onto his small tone and nodded. The freckled teen grinned happily. "What time and where?"

"Umm... We could meet in an hour from now and we could take a walk," Jean replied and turned his back. "B-be ready..." His tone was quite strange and a little shaky as if it was hard for him to say such words.

At 8:00pm.

Jean stood by his tall mirror near his bathing quarters. He was dressed in a black suit with a trench coat with the Wings of Freedom badge on the back. He tried to look his sharpest... He didn't know why. It was very rare for him to try to focus on his looks. His belly rumbled and twisted. "Ugghh... What is going on...? Am I getting a virus?" He made a nod of approval at his reflection then walked outside.

Marco was waiting by a tree, around the area that they were previously at. He was wearing a very similar outfit... Same coat, identical pants, but slight differences in their shirts. They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. Their similarities just struck them as funny.

"My Marco, you look nice!" Even though Jean was joking, something still made the both of them blush.

"Thank you... You too." He gave a smile back and looked Jean up and down.

The aching feeling returned. Could it be... He was nervous? Why else was his stomach turning so violently whenever one of them would look at each other for longer than 20 seconds?

" Let's take that walk now..." Jean said hesitantly and began walking. Marco nodded quickly and walked fast to catch up with the Blond/brunette. The two of them walked in awkward silence on a rocky path, surrounded by trees. "Do you come over here often, Jean?"

"Yeah... It's really relaxing and quiet... I can really think here." Jean looked at him and smiled.

"Oh! There's a place we can sit!" There was a small bench with a nice view of... Trees and grass. The two of them sat on the bench, only looking at each other when they had to. "Jean... Um... I know that-well..."

Jean looked at Marco slowly and raised a brow. What was he going to say...?

"I know that you told me not to get you anything b-but... " The freckled brunette reached into his jacket and handed him a tiny box. Jean took the box and opened it. It was a small and sad chocolate truffle. "I-I made it... I was gonna make more... But the batch kind of turned into burnt ashes... So... Hehe here you go! Enjoy it..." His face was scarlet red. Jean smiled wide and laughed, then ate it. - "Mmmmm... It's really good," The truffle definitely wasn't the best, but he wanted to humor him. It was a really sweet thing he did.

Jean smiled and looked at Marco. Their faces were both visibly red. It was starting to get awkward and uncomfortable again. "H-happy birthday," he chanted, breaking the silence.

The sun set fast and was almost completely dark. They sat there, a tad closer to each other than before. It was so quiet... The only sounds were frogs and crickets. They wanted a disturbance... Anything to break the silence again and to make it less tense.

His stomach started hurting again. He knew the truth now... He wasn't sick.

"M-Marco...?" Jean spoke very quietly and was almost inaudible. He buried his face into his arms, arms resting on his knees.

"Yes, Jean?"

"I... Feel... Weird when I am around you..." His face was dark red and his palms were drenched with sweat. "I don't know why this happens..."

It was silent for about 10 seconds then Marco finally replied. "...How long has this been happening...?"

The blond/brunette had a feeling of hope when Marco said this, thinking that maybe, just maybe that he knew what he meant. " These past few weeks... My stomach feels woozy and I get sweaty," he knew he sounded like he was in grade school... But he didn't know how else to describe his... 'Symptoms.'

"J-Jean...? " He whispered and looked into his eyes. "I... Think I may-" Marco's words were cut short when Eren Yeager's voice yelled,

"Hey! Jean! Captain Levi is looking all over for you!" Jean wanted to rip that brat apart for interrupting. He stood up, not looking at Marco's innocent face.

"I wanna come..." Marco said slowly and Jean blushed red. "W-With you...!" He finished his sentence properly and stood up as well. The two of them walked to captain Levi's room.

"Jean, Marco... Good evening." The small man sat at his desk full of perfectly organized paperwork.

"Good evening, captain!" The two of them spoke in unison.

"We have to discuss details for tomorrow. We haven't been outside of the walls in a long time and we need to plan another expedition," Levi narrowed his eyes at both of them. "We will head out at 5:30 am. Make sure your gear is clean and your 3D maneuver gear has plenty of gas. We will be there for a long time. Get plenty of sleep, eat nutritious and drink plenty of fluids." They nodded and grinned with determination. "It seems like you two were busy, so I will let you go on your way. Don't be late. You are excused."

Jean and Marco walked out of the room and stood in the empty hallway.

"Wanna go back outside or wanna go in my room?" Jean asked.

" Hmmm... Your room." Marco replied with a soft smile. They slowly walked to Jean's empty room. It really only had a mirror, window and a bed. "Wow, your room is so boring... " The dark haired teen looked around and forced a yawn.

"I know, I know..." Jean wasn't one to collect things. He had no interest in really anything besides his life goals.

"This could really use a picture or something!"

"It could... But I also share this room with Armin..." He sat down on the beat up, yet clean bed and Marco joined him.

"Umm... Marco..."

"What?" Marco smiled at him, oblivious to what was going on outside earlier. Jean wanted to say something... But it just didn't feel like the right kind of setting and mood. He also didn't know how he should phrase his words. "Remember what we were talking about later...? Right before Eren interrupted? "

His hands were sweaty again and he scooted a few inches closer to Marco. He clearly noticed this and scooted a little closer as well, facing each other and using casual tones in their voices.

"Yes... I do. Umm..." Marco looked around nervously. Jean scooted a little closer and smoothly sat on Marco's lap, still facing him.

At this point, they weren't talking anymore. Their faces were both pink, Marco looked very confused about the position they were in. Jean somehow ended up by sitting on Marco's lap, chest to chest. They both stared into each other's eyes and before they could be interrupted, they pressed their lips together and kissed each other passionately for the first time.

They're hearts were both beating rapid speeds as they kissed a little sloppily and a little roughly. Long fingers intertwined through Marco's short hair. They finally broke the kiss and stared into each other's wide eyes. They both couldn't help but crack up laughing.

Their laughter hushed as Marco pulled Jean in for another kiss. The kisses got heavier and rougher as they had a tongue war, as if they were fighting for dominance with their tongues. Jean bit Marco's soft flesh on his neck. He knew he shouldn't, it would leave marks... But he couldn't help it. Marco's delicate neck began bleeding a tiny bit. He liked it off of him, tasting the strong metallic taste. He rubbed his back roughly and groaned as Marco did the same thing to him. As they kissed and continued to 'play,' they would rock back and forth slightly. When their eyes met again, Marco's face was in pure ecstasy. He wondered what he had done to make his face like that.

Marco whispered in his ear, "when you rock back and forth it rubs my-ah..."

Jean's face turned dark red. Even through thick dress pants... Marco must be pretty big there... If he can feel it that much. He cringed at the idea of something huge entering his own ass.

"J-Jean... Are you okay? Why did you stop...?"

He stared at him and blushed heaps. "I-I... Want you to... Er..." He didn't know how in the world to say it or ask for it.

"C-can I sit on you and... Ride you...?"

Marco's face turned innocent once again. "Like a horse?"

"E-Eh? No!" He stroked his arm seductively and whispered. "I wanna ride your cock." The teen under Jean moaned quietly at the idea and squirmed.

"P-Please..." He took off both of their pants plus their underwear and threw them to the side. Jean was right... Marco was huge... "L-Lube..." He grabbed a small bottle from in a dresser close by. Marco squeezed the bottle onto his fingers and firmly pushed Jean down onto his hands and knees and inserted a slick finger in his tight hole.

"Nnngh...!" It hurt... He didn't care though... The only thing he was focused on was getting ready for Marco.

After a while of this, Marco slid himself inside of Jean and they both let out a loud moan. "H-aaah...! Fuck...!" Jeans moans were loud and harsh. He rocked back and forth slowly at first. Riding his cock slowly. Marco covered the blond/brunette's mouth.

"Shh... Quiet..." He started to thrust up into his tight entrance. Jean's moans were low and muffled. He was feeling so amazing. Marco hit his sweet spot almost immediately and made him cringe and squeak. "There!" They both moaned as jean was being fucked hard my Marco. "G-gonna cum..." Within seconds, He was filled with Marco's warm cum and Jean's was all over Marco's chest. He pulled out and they collapsed on the bed, panting hard.

"J-Jean? What I meant to say earlier was... I love you." They smiled happily and kissed passionately. "I love you too, Marco."

Tomorrow finally came. It was a long day outside of the walls. It was not just a long day, it was Hell. Jean wandered back to his room all by himself. Eyes foggy and blank. He laid his head down on his pillow. His head was pounding. He didn't want to see or talk to anybody ever again.

A knock came on the door and Armin came in. "Jean... I am so sorry you lost h-him... " He lay there, not answering. "His service will be tomorrow... " He was still silent. Tears streamed down his face and he squeezed his pillow so hard that he thought it would break.

"Fuck... I love you so much, Marco. Why did I wait so long to say that? It's too late now... Because you will never hear it again. I hope you know how much you mean to me. You mean everything to me. I love you... I love you so much.

Goodbye, my Marco."


End file.
